The Wall Between Us
by Willow Lauren G395
Summary: (S4! Possible Spoilers): When Marinette tries to move on with Luka. And invites him to the dance with her. What will happen when a certain green eyed model gets jealous?


Authors Note: This is my take on what will happen in (Season 4): And this takes place a month later after Miracle Queen. This book is mostly about the whole (Adrienette vs Lukanette) Spoiler that was posted. So please leave me messages on what you think so far this will be a long story.

•A Month Later• 

"Girl! Seriously?!" Alya exclaimed, as she helped Marinette off the ground after she had tripped over one the school entrance steps. "When are you ever going to grow a backbone and not be your clumsy self?"

Marinette just laughed. And scratched the back of her head. "Maybe when it starts to rain cats and dogs."

Alya just laughed at her friends joke. And pulled her into her side a familiar smirk appearing on her face. And Marinette could tell this wasn't gonna go well.

"So..." Alya drawled. And Marinette felt herself go pail at her friends tone.

Yep...Marinette was a hundred percent sure she had a bad feeling about where this was going.

"Did you hear about the upcoming party?" Alya questioned. And Marinette just shook her head as they descended down the stairs. "Well, it appears Chloé's parents are hosting a party this Saturday! And we're invited! Isn't that great?!"

Marinette nodded but frowned. Knowing she and Chloé didn't have the best friendship. Even the friendship between Ladybug and Chloé was gone now. Because she wouldn't let her be 'Queen Bee' again.

As the new guardian of the miraculous. Marinette knew that Master Fu had trusted her to guard the miraculous with her life. And not to let people use them for their own selfish reasons. And by people all she could think of was Chloé.

"Marinette!" The blue raven haired girl, quickly snapped out of her thoughts at her friends tone. "Did you hear me?!"

Marinette gave her a weak smile. And shook her head. "Sorry, Alya, just lost in my thoughts again."

Alya looked concerned. And gently placed a comforting hand onto her shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Hey, are you sure your feeling okay, girl?" Alya asked softly, leading the tired looking bluenette to a bench to sit. "...Is it about Adrien and Kag-"

"No." Marinette cut her off instantly. "I mean...that's not what's been bothering me." 

Truth be told Marinette and Adrien have gotten closer over the last month ever since Miracle Queen. And she wouldn't trade his friendship for the world. And he seemed happy with Kagami. So she learned to just ignore her feelings for his and Kagami's sake.

No. What bothered the poor girl was the fact that her being the Guardian of the miraculous was really making her stressed and on high alert. Even with the help of Master Fu's Kwami, Wayzz. She still felt like she wasn't ready to be the guardian.

Despite the fact that the Kwami's have told her she is a great guardian. And Master Fu would have never given up his title and laid it upon her shoulders if he knew she wasn't ready. 

And just like Bunnyx had said. The last time she had seen her rabbit friend.

There's a time for everything...And time is a fragile thing.

And Marinette hoped to never ever see her partner akumitized again. Fighting Chat Blanc really did a number on her.

But what broke her more was the fact that her kitty had been beaten and broken into a shell of his former self. And according to Bunnyx, Chat Blanc had been alone for months! Months! Because of a stupid mistake she had made in that timeline.

But at least she would never have to see her kitty broken and hurt like that again. At least she hoped not. 

Suddenly Marinette realized that she had been ignoring Alya again. And hadn't given the girl an answer and decided to lie to her. 

"It's probably the stress from school finally getting to me," Marinette sighed, and Alya rose a brow at her as if she didn't believe her and Marientte did in return. "What? It is?"

Alya just sighed and gave a little nod of complete understanding.

"Marinette, you don't have to tell me, I'm sorry if I came off a little bit pushy but I'm worried about you, girl?!" Alya exclaimed and Marinette just avoided eye contact with her. "...Even Nino, Adrien, Kagami and Luka are worried! But...I understand if you don't want to tell me. But we're worried for you, why don't you try to get some more sleep at night. Instead of working on that crazy new sundress-"

"Actually it's more of a prom dress." Marinette butt in and Alya just let out an annoyed huff at being cut off once again. "And it's almost finished. If you want to stop by later today you can see the finished product it you want?"

Alya still looked mildly concerned for her friend. But nodded with a slight smile. And gently gave the stressed out girl a playful shove.

"Who knows, maybe you can wear the dress to the party this Saturday night." Alya said trying to cheer he up and she smiled when she finally got Marinette to really smile since well...a month ago.

"Maybe. I just have to finish the flower part on the side of my dress." Marinette explained biting her lower lip. "Anyways, I have to go help out at the bakery. Tell the others I'm fine okay? I don't need them to worry about me."

Alya looked concerned again but nodded. She watched as Marinette left in a hurried pace and headed for her house. And only one thought was terrorizing her brain.

"I'm sorry Marinette..." She sighed sadly knowing she was about to betray her best friends trust. "But I have to tell the others...I want my best friend back."

And with that being said. Alya whipped out her phone and decided to face chat the others. Since they had asked Alya about what was wrong with Marinette.

And the Ladyblogger knew she couldn't keep her friends waiting.

•At the Bakery•

"Welcome back, sweetie!" Sabine smiled as soon as her daughter walked in the front door. "How was your day?"

Marinette gave her a fake smile and a quick kiss or her cheek. While her father Tom, was busy in the kitchen making dinner.

"It was uneventful, hung out with my friends," Marinette smiled as she pulled away but it didn't reach her eyes. "Same old story different year."

And with that Marinette made her way upstairs to her bedroom. While her parents watched on both wearing concerned expressions for their daughter

Tom and Sabine weren't blind. They knew something was wrong with their daughter. But they knew she needed her space to comfort herself with and they would wait patiently for her to come clean with them and tell them what's bothering her so much lately.

But until then they could only worry.

As Marientte finally made it to her room. She was instantly greeted by the sight of the kwami's flying around in various directions having a good time.

Ever since Master Fu made her the guardian. She had decided to hide the new and improved (Ladybug themed) Miracle box in her room. In the old box where she used to store Adriens birthday presents.

But she decided she would just rather sell them instead.

And she couldn't help but smile at the sight of her little friends and decided to interrupt their little party.

"Hey, you guys having a good time?" She questioned and instantly all the kwami's smiled at the sight of their master their guardian.

"You bet, Master." Trixx smile as she puffed out her tail. "How was your day?"

Marinette sent the little fox a a small smile just as Tiki emerged from her purse and reunited with the kwami's. As MArinette slipped the purse from her shoulder and placed it on her purse rack.

"Uneventful." Marinette replied before she made her way up the stairs to her bed and onto her and decided to go to her balcony while the kwami's watched their master with worried concerned gazes

"I thought she was getting better?" Wayzz muttered sadly, and Tiki met his sad look with a shake of her little head. "I guess I was wrong."

Instantly Pollen intervened and flew over to them.

"We need to find a way to cheer her up!" She exclaimed and the other kwami's nodded in agreement. "I can't bare to see her like this anymore."

Tiki sighed and glanced up at the skylight where her chosen and new master had gone to hide herself from the world.

"She still feels guilty for what happened to, Master Fu," Tiki explained and the kwami's looked at Tiki their eyes full of understanding.

"But everyone makes mistakes!" Long replied, curling his dragon tail towards his body as if to comfort himself. "Even Master Fu said that."

Suddenly Mullo decided to speak her thoughts on the elephant in the room. "Long is right, Tiki. It wasn't Marinette's fault. Besides Master Fu trusted her during one of her missions to use all of us. And that comes with a big responsibility."

Every Kwami shook their head even Tiki. But Wayzz just looked concerned.

"Marinette will some time to cope," Wayne replied. Remembering how he had to help Master Fu cope after he accidentally destroyed the temple of the guardians and he was about Marinette's age at the time. "Just like Master Fu did. Trust me my friends, everything happens for a reason and who knows maybe Marinette will be back to her old self know time."

Tiki looked unsure. But remembered that ever since Marinette had started closing herself off from her friends even her parents. 

She remembered Chat Noir, coming over one night while Marinette was down and comforted the poor girl and that happened about twelve weeks ago.

And she knew that Chat knew that Marinette was different now because. She knew he was Adrien Agreste and that he had seen her at school acting distant. And he happened to be her chosens crush.

And she couldn't help but be thankful that Chat Noir has been so far coming over every day. Just to make her chosen smile. 

And she wondered if maybe some time soon. When Marinette was going to reveal their identities. But she knew she was afraid because of Chat Noir being akumitized into Chat Blanc because of a reveal.

But Tiki knew Adrien wouldn't be mad at her. No it had to have been hawkmoth that made him that way not Marinette.

And the little kwami hoped she would never have to let Marinette see that side of her partner again. If it almost broke her the first time. It will again if it ever happens.

She just hoped that someday soon. Marinette won't be scared and let them reveal their identities to each other. But she knew it couldn't be possibly some time soon. Unless they really needed to know. Like if something disastrous happened. She couldn't see it happening.

For now all she and the others could do. Is worry for their Master as she continued to distant herself from the world.

•Balcony• 

As Marinette leaned her elbows against the railing of her balcony. She looked up at the stars sadly and sighed. If only she hadn't messed up all the time.

She wouldn't have had to have seen. Her partner her kitty, as Chat Blanc and Master Fu leave. She had always blamed herself for both occurrences and that's why she decided to distant herself from the world. Because anyone who loves her...She only gets them into danger.

"Why do I always mess up everything..." Marinette mumbled to herself.

"Well, I wouldn't say that, Princess." Marinette wasn't surprised when Chat Noir made his entrance as he came to sit beside her on the railing.

"Hey, Chat." She smiled fondly at him. And Chat Noir gave one in return. "Why are you here this evening?"

Chat sent her another toothy grin. Before he quickly had to think of an idea as to why he was here yet again.

He couldn't just say. That Alya had told everyone that Marinette was stressed about something and has been for the past month now.

No. That would reveal his identity. And Ladybug would never forgive him.

And to be honest Chat loved spending time with Marinette. Ever since the Loveater and Miracle Queen incident. 

He had come to realize that he had a crush on his best friend, Marinette...

But alas everyone thinks him and Kagami are a couple when in reality they just decided to be friends. Because when she had tried kiss him that day. All he could think about was Marinette. And he told Kagami he was confused and wasn't ready for anything yet...

And Kagami wasn't happy about it. And said that his decision hurt her...But he couldn't betray his love for Marinette. But when he saw her with Luka. It kind of broke his heart and he went to Kagami to give them space.

If only he had realized his feelings earlier. It wouldn't be like this. Was he jealous of Luka with Marinette?

His answer...Absolutely. 

Ever since Luka decided to go to their high school. Luka and Marinette have been even closer than ever before...He had even managed to get Alya to switch seat with him so he could sit beside Marinette.

And if Adrien had transformed into Chat Noir then. His ears would be flat against his head and he would be practically hissing and growling at the poor boy.

But he knew that if Marinette liked Luka. He would respect her decision. But it still hurt him to see her with him. But he decided she should be happy and sacrificed his own feelings for her.

But...He still was in love with her. And that's why it hurt to see his everyday ladybug so sad and stressed.

So showing his familiar teasing smirk he answered the girl. "So...what's about you being stressed I here?" He asked and Marinette rose a brow at him. "Care to share, Princess?


End file.
